Harry Potter y la contraseña del Wi-Fi
by Ankerae
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la historia se hubiese situado bien entrado el siglo XXI? ¿Cómo sería un Hogwarts con acceso a Internet? ¡Averigüémoslo!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:**

 **Por desgracia, nada de esto me pertenece. Ni el mundo de Harry Potter ni Internet. Quizás algún día sea así pero, hasta entonces, los derechos de todo lo que salga en esta historia son de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Para aquel lector que se haya decidido a pasarse por aquí, le informo: esta es una parodia situada en algún punto del siglo XXI. Va a haber bastante OoC porque, ¿a quién no le cambia totalmente la vida el tener o no tener acceso a internet? Espero que la disfrutéis.**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza un día de verano de un año que, como tantos otros, había empezado un día uno de enero y terminaría un treinta y uno de diciembre.

En el barrio de Privet Drive, ese año y ese día transcurrían como debían. Con completa y total normalidad. Ninguno de los vecinos sospecharía nunca lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir dentro de las paredes del edificio adornado con el número cuatro.

Era un edificio aparentemente normal, pero con una terrible condición. Un secreto avergonzante, que nadie querría nunca admitir en voz alta.

Si alguien entrase en dicha casa, no se daría cuenta en un primer momento. Observaría un salón normal, lleno de fotos normales de un niño regordete pero normal. Contemplaría al señor y la señora Dursley, charlando tranquilamente sentados en el sofá.

También, si uno fuese algo observador, se daría cuenta de la existencia de un pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras. Y, si además fuese algo cotilla y abriese la puerta, se daría cuenta de que está lleno de trastos y escobas, como es natural.

No, no es en la planta baja donde se esconde el oscuro secreto. Pero, si subes las escaleras y pasas por delante de la habitación donde el niño regordete de las fotos juega en su ordenador, si continuas hasta el fondo del pasillo, entenderás cuál es el problema que esconde la casa.

-¡Tía Petunia, el Wi-Fi no va!-la voz de Harry Potter, en niño que sobrevivió, hace eco por toda la casa.- ¿Puedes reiniciar el router, por favor?

El número cuatro de Privet Drive tiene, probablemente, la peor conexión a Internet de todo el país. O eso piensa en ese momento el niño de la cicatriz mientras mira con frustración la pantalla de su ordenador.

Su calidad de vida había mejorado mucho en los últimos años. Desde que encontró el número de los Servicios Sociales y llamó, causando una escena que a sus tíos les costó mucho ocultar a los vecinos, la familia que le había adoptado se portaba bastante bien con él.

Si, quizás no tendría nunca un ordenador tan bueno como el que tenía su primo Dursley, ni su consola, pero tenía el antiguo ordenador y había suficientes emuladores en internet como para mantenerle entretenido.

Si tan solo la conexión a internet fuese decente, Harry se podría haber considerado perfectamente satisfecho.

Cuando la señal volvió a dignarse a llegar a esa parte de la casa, el teléfono de Harry vibró brevemente, mientras en él aparecía una lucecita parpadeante, indicándole que le había llegado un correo electrónico. Como tenía el ordenador justo enfrente y el móvil estaba encima de la cama, el niño se decidió a mirar en el primero el correo.

Provenía de un tal Hogwarts-Colegio de Magia y Hechicería y en el asunto ponía "Plaza en el primer año"

"Oh, spam"-pensó Harry, aburrido, mientras movía eliminaba el correo sin abrirlo.

Una nueva vibración del móvil le informó de que había recibido otro correo así que, extrañado, actualizó la página en el ordenador para descubrir que era exactamente el mismo que acababa de eliminar.

-Qué extraño…

Tras repetir el proceso cinco o seis veces, empezó a sospechar que no iba a funcionar. Tras la décima, se rindió.

-Por favor, no seas un virus, por favor, no seas un virus. –recitó entre dientes, mientras se dignaba por fin a leer el mensaje.

 _Querido señor Potter:_

 _Le informamos de que dispone usted de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Como somos conscientes de que dada su situación familiar es probable que no sea consciente del significado de este mensaje, en breves momentos se presentará en su domicilio en Privet Drive un miembro del equipo docente a explicarle las implicaciones del mismo._

Harry no terminó de leer el correo. Inmediatamente tras la última frase, puso el antivirus a analizar su ordenador, cogió el móvil de encima de la cama y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-"Tío Vernon, tía Petunia, acaba de…!

Su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Harry se puso pálido unos instantes y luego lo entendió todo.

-¡Dudley, es una broma tuya! ¿A que sí?

Su primo o no le oyó o decidió ignorarle, pero dio igual porque Vernon ya se había levantado y había abierto la puerta.

Una señora en una túnica entró en la estancia y saludó cordialmente, ignorando las tres caras de estupefacción que la contemplaban.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Vengo a explicarles…

Petunia dio un chillido. Vernon se atragantó con algo imaginario. Harry se desatendió un segundo de la conversación para contestar a un Whatsapp que le acababa de llegar.

La bruja suspiró, aquella iba a ser una larga charla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:**

 **Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

-A ver si me aclaro. Está diciendo que soy un mago, que hay toda una sociedad mágica oculta y que hay un colegio mágico en el que estoy inscrito desde que nací.

La profesora McGonagall asintió, y Harry continuó.

-Y, además, a mis padres los mató un mago oscuro. Pero no fue capaz de matarme a mí.

-No parece muy impresionado.

El niño se encogió de hombros. Había jugado a suficientes videojuegos como para saber que todo héroe de la historia (porque, a juzgar por lo que había oído, él era el protagonista de aquella locura en la que se iba a convertir su vida) tenía que tener una historia oscura detrás y ser huérfano.

Había creído todas y cada una de las palabras de la bruja, una vez hizo aquella demostración de magia haciendo levitar los muebles del salón (lo que dejó a sus tíos al borde de la histeria).

-No quiero ir a un internado. –comentó Harry.- ¿No hay alguna forma de aprender magia online desde casa?

-¿On…qué? –la bruja parecía totalmente desconcertada.

-Y yo no voy a pagar los gastos de esa casa de locos. –afirmó Vernon.

-El Ministerio de Magia subvenciona la educación de nuestros alumnos, por eso no debe preocuparse. –había un rictus de desaprobación en la boca de la profesora. –El único gasto necesario es la compra del material escolar, como libros, plumas e ingredientes para pociones. Pero el señor y la señora Potter dejaron a su hijo una cierta cantidad de dinero.

-¿Tengo una herencia?

-Así es, pero no tendrá acceso total a ella hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. No obstante, se le permite retirar una parte cada año para este tipo de gastos. Imagino que no sabrá como llegar al callejón Diagon, veamos…

-¿El callejón Diagon?

-Es uno de los lugares en los que los magos realizamos nuestras compras.

-Oh, venga, ¿no puedo comprar los libros por Amazon?

-¿Amazon? –nuevamente, la profesora se sintió confusa.

Una terrible sospecha asaltó a Harry.

-Espera, espera, espera. No me diga que los magos no usan Internet.

-¿Internet?

El niño palideció y se giró hacia sus tíos.

-No, por favor. Sé que me quejo del Wi-Fi de casa, pero no me mandéis a un sitio sin Internet. Me portaré bien, haré las tareas de la casa. Fregaré los platos, tenderé la ropa, lo que sea.

La bruja comprendió entonces lo que sucedía. Como Harry no era realmente hijo de muggles, no había supuesto que tendría con él el mismo problema que llevaba teniendo durante años con todos los "sangres sucia" que ingresaban a Hogwarts.

-Ah, ya entiendo a lo que se refiere, señor Potter. Tenga; toda la comunidad de hijos de muggle tiene acceso a ese tipo de… -dudó, sin saber qué palabra utilizar y se limitó a agitar la varita, dejando que su voz se apagase.

Un trozo de pergamino apareció delante de los ojos del niño.

 _¡Bienvenido a Hogwarts!_

 _Imaginamos que estarás algo confuso por todo lo que está sucediendo, pero, también sabemos tú mayor preocupación. Tranquilo, en Hogwarts contamos con Internet de fibra óptica en todo el castillo, para el uso y disfrute de todos los alumnos (aunque, realmente solo lo usamos los hijos de muggles)._

 _Como suponemos que querrás informarte mejor de lo que está sucediendo, aquí tienes una lista de páginas web que puedes consultar (su acceso está limitado a magos y brujas, por algún hechizo demasiado complicado como para explicártelo a estas alturas)._

Harry respiró aliviado, mientras ojeaba la lista de webs de interés recomendadas, al final de las cuales la carta se despedía con un " _un saludo, la AAIW (Asociación de Adictos a Internet en Hogwarts)"_

-Los hijos de familias muggles crearon un club hace unos años, para asegurarse de incluir en el castillo una serie de comodidades para aquellos que provienen de un entorno no mágico. –explicó la profesora, quien, evidentemente, no consideraba necesario nada de aquello.

El niño sonrió, mucho más tranquilo ahora.

"Internet de fibra óptica. Eso puede ser el paraíso" –pensó.

-Está bien, iré a Hogwarts.

-Yo no he dado mi permiso para…-comenzó Vernon.

-Es la decisión del señor Potter. –el tono de voz de Minerva fue suficiente para callar cualquier tipo de protesta. –Bien, en ese caso, le recomiendo ir cuanto antes al callejón Diagon a por los materiales, si quiere, puedo acompañarle. También es necesario que le explique que…

Harry levantó una mano.

-No se preocupe. Aquí tengo todo lo necesario. –señaló el pergamino. –Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

La bruja suspiró, acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de comportamiento.

-Está bien, en ese caso, nos vemos en Septiembre.

-Claro. –el niño ya se había levantado y se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación para buscar en Internet las páginas.

Minerva McGonagall suspiró de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho desde que entró en aquella casa. Por un momento, solo por un momento, comprendió porqué tantos magos y brujas habían luchado por expulsar a los muggles del mundo mágico. Desechó el pensamiento rápidamente, avergonzada, y se marchó de la casa, pensando como comunicarle a Dumbledore que se negaba a volver a explicarle la existencia del mundo mágico a alguien que conociese la existencia de eso llamado Internet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

 **Gracias a todos los que leéis, dais follow, favorito o dejáis un review :) Espero que os guste este tercer capítulo**

* * *

"Veamos, ¿qué debería buscar primero?"

Harry se decidió por la página web que en el pergamino figuraba como "foro" e introdujo la dirección en el navegador.

La pantalla brilló unos instantes, mientras ante sus ojos aparecía lo que parecía ser un foro normal y corriente.

Encabezando la página estaba, en letras grandes y ornamentadas: " _HOGWARTS, COLEGIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA"_

Un poco más abajo, comenzó a aparecer un breve texto.

" _Saludos, Harry Potter, bienvenido por primera vez a nuestro foro. Te recomendamos pasar primero por la sección 'Primer año, por aquí, por favor' para presentarte a los que serán tus futuros compañeros de clase"_

El hecho de que la página web supiese su nombre le desconcertó unos instantes, pero se repuso con rapidez. Al fin y al cabo, acababan de informarle de que había derrotado al señor oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos; aquello no era ni de lejos tan impresionante.

Pinchó en el botón que ponía "crear una cuenta" y rellenó rápidamente los datos. Por defecto aparecía su nombre real en la casilla de nickname y supuso que, por una vez, podía fiarse de Internet y dejarlo así.

Decidió hacer caso al mensaje e hizo click en el subforo indicado. Estaba lleno de mensajes de gente presentándose, con diversos grados de timidez y emoción, y de gente respondiendo con bastante amabilidad. Reflexionó unos instantes y escribió:

"Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y acaban de informarme de todo esto del mundo mágico. Todavía parece un poco irreal."

Frunció el ceño y añadió el "Espero que nos llevemos bien" de rigor al final del mensaje. Tras un momento de duda más, añadió una carita sonriente. Era importante causar una buena primera impresión.

Colgó el mensaje y abrió otra pestaña en el navegador para seguir investigando mientras esperaba algún tipo de respuesta. Entonces, su teléfono vibró, indicándole que tenía un nuevo correo. Esta vez lo miró desde el móvil. Era de un tal Gringotts, el Banco de los Magos.

" _Estimado señor Potter, le comunicamos que, conforme a la ley de…"-_ Harry se saltó esa parte distraídamente-" _se le ha concedido acceso parcial a la cámara en nuestras instalaciones, legada por James Charlus Potter y Lily Potter…"_ -era demasiado texto como para despertar plenamente el interés del niño, así que fue directamente al final.-" _La suma total y la suma a la que tiene acceso son las siguientes:"_

"Soy rico, soy increíblemente rico"-pensó Harry, aunque no sabía cuánto era un galeón en dinero muggle. Después, leyó la suma a la que realmente tenía acceso.-"Malditos"

Aun así, parecía bastante dinero. Aunque no sabía cuánto iba a costarle el material escolar.

" _Hemos enviado a su ubicación una lechuza con los datos de la cuenta y la tarjeta que le permitirá pagar en cualquiera de las webs reconocidas por nuestro banco"_

-¿Una lechuza?-se extrañó el niño, pero lo dejó pasar rápidamente, suponiendo que sería alguna extravagancia mágica más.

Harry recordó de pronto que en el pergamino venía el enlace a una tienda online e introdujo la dirección en el navegador. La profesora McGonagall le había facilitado una lista de los materiales que necesitaba y perdió un rato el tiempo llenando el carrito, para tenerlo listo para cuando llegase su tarjeta y realmente pudiese pagar.

Su teléfono vibró otra vez, un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

-A ver si me han contestado en el foro.-murmuró.

No se equivocaba, pero tampoco había acertado del todo. El e-mail recibido era una notificación del foro en el que se acababa de inscribir, pero no porque alguien hubiese respondido a su presentación, sino porque le habían enviado un mensaje privado.

" _Hola, ¿de verdad eres Harry Potter?_

 _Supongo que sí, porque en las normas del foro pone explícitamente que tiene un hechizo que no permite suplantar identidades. Así que sí, debes ser él. He leído sobre ti en Una historia de la Magia, y en un par de libros más que he adquirido para prepararme el curso escolar. ¡Esto es tan emocionante!_

 _H.J. Granger"_

El shock de saber que salía en libros de texto y que existía una persona que se leía los libros de clase en verano (e incluso más para prepararse) fue interrumpido por un golpe en la ventana.

Harry empezaba a pensar que el mundo mágico se basaba simplemente en cosas interrumpiendo el transcurso de otras cosas.

Se giró, esperándose cualquier cosa pero, aún así, sin estar preparado para lo que iba a ver. Había una lechuza. O un búho, Harry no tenía muy clara la diferencia. Pero el caso es que estaba ahí. Un animal que no había visto nunca fuera de la tele o de fotos y que, además, se suponía que era nocturno, estaba en su ventana, en plena tarde.

El animal volvió a golpear la ventana con el pico, impaciente, y el niño la abrió, suponiendo que era eso lo que debía hacer.

La lechuza (porque era una lechuza, aunque Harry no lo tuviese claro) dejó caer un paquete dentro de la habitación y se fue con tranquilidad, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

El niño que sobrevivió se quedó unos instantes más paralizado antes de decidirse a recoger el paquete, que tenía como remitente, sencillamente " _Gringotts"_. Debía ser su tarjeta.

Su teléfono vibró una vez y luego otra. Dos personas habían contestado a su mensaje en el foro.

"Empiezan a ser demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo"-se quejó Harry mentalmente.

Decidió contestar primero al misterioso H.J.

" _Hola, sí, soy Harry Potter._

 _¿Estoy en los libros del curso? Acabo de enterarme de que la magia existe y no los tengo. De hecho, acaba de llegarme mi tarjeta, creo. La ha traído un búho, ¿sabes si eso es normal?_

 _Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre, H.J._

 _Harry Potter"_

Después, leyó los mensajes respuesta del foro, un tal Dean Thomas le daba la bienvenida y Anthony Goldstein le aseguraba que estaban todos igual de flipados que él. Les contestó de forma bastante genérica mientras abría el paquete que había recibido, para encontrar en él una brillante tarjeta. Era hora de empezar las compras.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry había bajado a por algo de agua después de un rato explorando la tienda mágica online, _Magiczone_ , y se había encontrado a sus tíos discutiendo en voz baja entre ellos sobre si debían o no permitir que su sobrino fuese a Hogwarts.

-Creo que, ahora que le he dicho a la profesora que quiero ir, quedaría bastante mal que no apareciese por allí en septiembre. –comentó el niño.- A lo mejor se enfadarían si se enterasen de que no me permitís ir.

Eso había zanjado cualquier posible discusión al respecto. El señor y la señora Dursley preferían evitar por cualquier medio el contacto con magos y brujas enfadados.

Justo cuando estaban terminando la conversación, había bajado Dudley, que no se había enterado de la visita. Convencerle de lo sucedido había sido realmente complicado, y la rabieta que se cogió por no poder ir al colegio de magia, épica. Harry se lamentaba de no haberla grabado para subirla a Youtube. Hubiese conseguido una cantidad de visitas bastante digna. No tanta como un vídeo de gatitos, pero, ¿quién podía competir con un video de gatitos?

Una vez de vuelta en el ordenador, revisó el nuevo mensaje privado que tenía.

" _Lo siento, con los nervios se me olvidó presentarme. Me llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger. Encantada de conocerte, Harry._

 _Sobre lo de Gringotts, si, es normal, cuando yo me hice la cuenta sucedió lo mismo. También me enviaron los libros que pedí por internet de la misma manera, parece ser que es un método de comunicación habitual entre magos. Aunque, en ambos casos fue una lechuza para mí._

 _¿Has hecho ya la compra de los libros? Supongo que la profesora McGonagall te entregó el pergamino con todas las direcciones, es realmente curioso como parte del mundo mágico es plenamente consciente de la existencia de Internet y otra parte es totalmente ajena al mismo. Es una verdadera suerte que haya tantos servicios adaptados a Internet para los que estamos acostumbrados a hacer casi todo mediante el ordenador._

 _Y, por cierto, sí, sales en varios libros de texto. Además, estuve buscando información del mundo mágico y encontré un par de páginas bastante interesantes; te mando los enlaces por si las quieres consultar."_

Aquella niña empezaba a parecerle a Harry un poco repipi, pero parecía maja. Respondió brevemente, informándola de que estaba haciendo las compras justo en ese momento y agradeciéndole los enlaces, que abrió rápidamente.

Uno era de una web con demasiado texto como para interesarle y el otro, el link a una wiki cuyo título era "El mundo mágico" y nada más entrar salía un mensaje de bienvenida en el que se informaba de que la página estaba dirigida a hijos de muggles que se quisiesen informar de los términos y costumbres más comunes en el mundo mágico.

Decidió guardar todas las páginas en marcadores, en una carpeta llamada "Magia", para poder consultarlo todo con calma más adelante.

Termino la compra, introdujo la dirección y un mensaje de " _se le entregará su pedido vía lechuza en menos de 24 horas_ " apareció en pantalla. Tenía que reconocer que los magos eran rápidos, aunque sus formas fuesen excéntricas. Ni siquiera había tenido que pagar gastos de envío. ¿Tan baratas de mantener eran las lechuzas?

Siguió cotilleando el foro un poco más, leyendo por encima mensajes de los subforos que más le llamaron la atención como " _Orgullosos dueños de un sapo",_ " _Sangres sucia de Slytherin_ " o " _Rugido de Gryffindor_ ". Los dos últimos venían con un link que redirigía a la wiki que ya le había pasado Hermione, donde venía una explicación sobre las distintas casas.

" _Hermione, perdona por spammearte pero, ¿de verdad un sombrero va a decidir en qué casa estaremos?"_

La respuesta llegó unos cuantos minutos más tarde.

" _Por lo que he leído, si. El Sombrero Seleccionador lleva siendo el método de selección de los alumnos desde la fundación del colegio en el siglo X._

 _¿Tú ya sabes a que casa te gustaría pertenecer? Me encantaría estar en Ravenclaw, parece que tienen una biblioteca en la sala común"_

Harry, que apenas la conocía de unas horas y solo había leído unos cuantos mensajes suyos, tenía clarísimo que esa chica pertenecía a Ravenclaw. En cuanto a él mismo, no lo tenía muy claro. No se veía como especialmente valiente, ambicioso, inteligente o leal.

" _No lo sé. Quizás Hufflepuff, me gusta la idea de estar en una casa que parece tan amigable. Pero la verdad es que no lo tengo claro"_

" _Ya, bueno, nadie puede conocerse tan bien como para saber en qué casa estará antes de tiempo. Era solo por curiosidad. Quién sabe, a lo mejor acabamos en la misma casa."_

" _Estaría bien, la verdad"_

Y, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Harry y Hermione, sin saberlo, compartieron a la vez una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora:**

 **¡Muchas gracias a los que dejáis comentarios! Me animan mucho a seguir con la historia :)**

* * *

El tiempo había pasado sorprendentemente rápido aquel verano. Harry lo había gastado casi todo online, introduciéndose en la parte de la comunidad mágica que conocía las maravillas de la tecnología.

Había entablado relación con varios de los que serían sus nuevos compañeros en el curso que iba a comenzar. Incluso había hablado con varios alumnos de cursos superiores, sobre todo con dos estudiantes dos años mayores que él que en el foro se hacían llamar "Feorge y Gred" y compartían una misma cuenta (Harry había tardado un par de días en descubrir sus verdaderos nombres y se había sentido muy estúpido por no haberlos adivinado). Eran de los pocos miembros de la página que no eran de procedencia mágica pues, como ellos mismos proclamaban orgullosamente eran los "mayores traidores a la sangre de la comunidad mágica".

Parecían ser realmente populares entre el resto de alumnos y habían tomado a Harry como una suerte de discípulo, gracias a lo cual el niño que sobrevivió había aprendido muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico. Por suerte para él, Hermione se había encargado de desmentir toda la información falsa que los dos bromistas le habían proporcionado.

" _Esos dos son un caso. Me pregunto si serán verdad todas esas historias que cuentan sobre las bromas que han gastado en el colegio. Espero que no. La profesora McGonagall dijo que había una serie de normas de comportamiento que todos los alumnos debían cumplir…"_

Con cada mensaje de Hermione que recibía, su estricta devoción por las normas y los estudios se había perfilado más y más clara en la mente de Harry. Aún así, ambos niños se habían hecho bastante amigos a lo largo del tiempo.

-Mañana es el gran día. Mañana vamos a Hogwarts. –el chico no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Ya, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Estoy de los nervios! –en la pantalla del ordenador, una chica de once años jugaba con su pelo, nerviosa.

-Hermione, ¿has visto…?-se oyó una voz acercándose a la habitación de la chica y la comunicación se cortó rápidamente.

El niño que sobrevivió suspiró, ya acostumbrado a esas situaciones. Cinco minutos después, una llamada entrante de Skype le informó de que su amiga volvía a estar disponible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas ocultar a tus padres que somos amigos?-se quejó el chico, con falsa indignación.

-Ya te he dicho que se preocupan mucho con todo esto de Internet. Tienes que admitir que es normal.

-Nos hemos conocido en una página de nuestro colegio. Una página encantada de tal forma que nadie puede suplantar identidades. No veo como iba a ser peligroso.

La chica fue a replicar, pero Harry la interrumpió, queriendo evitar una conversación que habían tenido ya más veces de las que podía contar en los diez días que habían pasado desde que se atrevió a pedirle a su amiga el Skype. Desde entonces, no había habido día en el que no hablasen un par de horas por videollamada.

"Vaya, así que es verdad lo de la cicatriz"-habían sido las primeras palabras que Harry había oído de Hermione.

"Vaya, así que de verdad tienes mi edad y no eres una bibliotecaria fingiendo ser una niña"-fueron las primeras palabras que Hermione había escuchado decir a Harry.

-¿Has hecho ya la maleta?

-Si, por supuesto. –contestó la chica rápidamente.- Me falta por meter un par de libros. Y, la varita, aunque no sé si la debo llevar dentro de la maleta. Se supone que son resistentes pero me da miedo que se rompa.

-No creo que se rompa. Por si acaso, no tires el papel de la garantía. –bromeó Harry.

La mente de Harry voló hacia la breve excursión al callejón Diagon a por su varita, el único utensilio que no había podido comprar online. El señor Ollivander había resultado un señor curioso, con una cinta métrica encantada que tomaba medidas por su cuenta sin que su dueño pareciese tenerlas en cuenta para nada. La elección de varita había durado un rato, mientras el fabricante sacaba una caja tras otra y se las arrebataba de las manos siguiendo un criterio que al niño le resultó incomprensible hasta que cogió la que iba a ser su compañera de hechizos durante años.

El brazo le cosquilleaba de nuevo solo con pensar en la energía que había fluido a través de él al sujetar su varita. Se había sentido realmente mago por primera vez.

No le había contado a Hermione que Ollivander le había confesado que la varita gemela a la suya había sido usada por Voldemort. La mención del mago oscuro ponía nerviosa a la chica, así que no había pensado siquiera en sacar el tema.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, de cosas intrascendentes, intentando ambos mantener la mente ocupada para distraerse del hecho de que en veinticuatro horas estarían en un castillo lleno de magia.

Harry apenas durmió esa noche. Los nervios le tuvieron despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada y se ocuparon de despertarle cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

Empezaba su gran aventura.


	6. Chapter 6

-A ver… El andén nueve debería estar por aquí. –murmuró Harry, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

Había sido relativamente sencillo llegar a la estación solo, gracias a Google Maps. Sus tíos habían decidido no acompañarle, que ya era mayorcito y podía ir solo. Además, había un servició de mensajería que el niño había podido usar para enviar su equipaje directamente a Hogwarts, por lo que no cargaba con nada más que una mochila. La despedida no había sido la cosa más emotiva del mundo, pero a Harry le había dado bastante igual.

-¡Fred, George! ¡Estaros quietos!- una señora pelirroja gritó a sus hijos, cerca de él.

-¿Gred, Feorge? –preguntó Harry.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y dejaron de hacerle cosquillas a la que debía ser su hermana pequeña, que gritaba como si la estuviesen torturando.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece ser que somos famosos, hermano.

El niño que sobrevivió se levantó el flequillo para dejar ver su cicatriz.

-Soy yo, Harry. –sonrió.

-No me lo creo.

-Es Harry Potter.

-El único.

-El inimitable.

-¡El grandioso!

Las palabras de los hermanos eran cada vez más altas, y empezaban a atraer la atención de la gente de alrededor.

-Oh, dejadlo ya, anda. –pidió Harry, enrojeciendo. Nunca le había gustado ser observado.

-Me lo imaginaba más… Impresionante. –se burló uno de los gemelos. -¿No te pasaba lo mismo, George?

-Sin duda. Más alto.

-Más fuerte.

-Ni siquiera ha traído espada.

-¿Cómo va a sobrevivir a las pruebas de acceso?

-¡Fred, George! Dejad de asustar al pobrecito. –la madre de los gemelos se giró hacia Harry, dulcificando su expresión al instante.- Así que tú eres Harry, querido. Soy Molly Weasley, la madre de estos dos… Fred, George, no me habíais dicho que conocíais a Harry Potter.

-Solo virtualmente. –la mujer se mostró confundida- Internet. Cosas de muggles.

-Arthur y sus maquinitas, ¿eh? Bueno, Harry, es tu primer año, ¿verdad? Es también el primer año de Ronald, ¿no es así, cariño? Venga, saluda.

El aludido era una versión más bajita de los gemelos, y parecía estar muy poco de acuerdo con que su madre le presentase así.

-Hola, Harry. –extendió la mano, que el otro muchacho estrechó rápidamente.

-Encantado. No te he visto por el foro, creo.

-¿El foro?

-Desiste, Harry, esta familia es un caso perdido. –dijo uno de los gemelos.

-¡George! No hables así de tu familia.

-Soy Fred.

-Nuestra propia madre y no nos sabe distinguir.-el otro gemelo fingió estar desolado.

-Ay, perdona, hijo.

-Nah, era broma. Soy George.

El ceño fruncido de la señora Weasley bastó para acabar con todas las ganas de bromear de los gemelos.

-Bueeeno, nosotros nos vamos adelantando. ¿Vienes, Harry?

Cada uno de los gemelos agarró uno de los brazos del niño que sobrevivió y le arrastraron por la estación. Atravesaron la sólida pared de piedra que separaba la parte mágica de la estación de la zona muggle antes de que Harry fuese consciente de lo que pasaba.

-¡Anda, mira, ahí está Lee! –exclamó uno de los pelirrojos.

En un pestañeo, ambos hermanos habían desaparecido, dejando al moreno desconcertado.

"Bueno, eso soluciona el encontrar por dónde se entra. En Internet no venía muy bien explicado"

Decidió subirse ya al tren y encontrar un sitio donde sentarse tranquilamente. Ya buscaría a Hermione cuando se pusiese en marcha; en la estación, con tanta gente, sería imposible.

Encontró un compartimento vacío y se sentó, observando por la ventanilla a las familias.

-Eh… ¿Está algún asiento libre? –una voz conocida le sobresaltó.

-¡Claro! ¿Te llamabas Ronald, verdad?

-¡Ron! Prefiero Ron.

El chico entró al compartimiento y se sentó frente a Harry. Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, hasta encontrar las palabras.

-¿De verdad eres Harry Potter?

-Eso tengo entendido.

-¿Y cómo conoces a mis hermanos?

-Internet. Una cosa muggle para comunicarse. –añadió al ver la cara de incomprensión.

Era sorprendente lo poco que sabían los magos sobre cosas que a Harry le parecían tan básicas.

-Qué curioso. A nuestro padre le gustan mucho las cosas muggle, y había visto a Fred y George todo el rato con un cacharro raro. No sabía que era un Internet.

El niño moreno estalló en risas. Ante la expresión del otro, tuvo que aclarar:

-No, perdona, no me estoy riendo de ti. Es sólo que es muy raro, porque en la escuela de la que vengo, todo el mundo sabe estas cosas y aquí no y es extraño. Internet no es un cacharro es… -se detuvo, sin saber bien como explicarlo. – Mira, la verdad es que no sé definirlo.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo con la intención de hacer un ejemplo práctico.

-¡Eso! Fred y George tienen uno de esos. No sé de dónde lo habrán sacado.

-Se llama móvil. Tiene acceso a Internet… Digamos que sirve para comunicarse con cualquier otra persona que también tenga uno.

-Ah, es como usar las chimeneas de la Red Flu para hablar.

-No he entendido nada de eso. ¿Os llamáis con chimeneas?

-¿Llamarnos?

Antes de que Harry pudiese replicar, el tren se puso en marcha y ambos niños se pegaron a la vez a la ventana para ver como se iba alejando de la estación, que se veía cada vez más pequeña.

"Bueno, ya está, no hay marcha atrás. Los próximos nueve meses los pasarás en un internado." –la perspectiva no resultaba de lo más agradable. –"Espero que realmente haya buena conexión a Internet"

Harry volvió a sentarse y se acordó de pronto de Hermione. Tenía que buscarla. Miró al chico que tenía enfrente y decidió que le pediría que le acompañase. Parecía majo, incluso si era un inepto total en cuanto a conceptos básicos del mundo muggle.

El sonido de la puerta del compartimento al abrirse interrumpió su reflexión.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los follows :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo siento, lo siento mucho. He estado sin subir nada un montón de tiempo. Pero tengo intención de continuar la historia.**

 **Bueno, sin más dilación, os dejo aquí el capítulo**

* * *

Un chico rubio pálido, flanqueado por dos tipos que parecían la versión miniatura de dos matones, entró en el compartimento.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras se examinaban unos a otros con la mirada.

-Tú debes de ser un Weasley. Mi padre siempre me dice que todos los Weasleys son pelirro…

El chico fue interrumpido por la exclamación de sorpresa de Harry.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –preguntó el rubio.

-¡Este tren tiene WiFi gratuito! –respondió, mirando a su móvil con cara de felicidad absoluta. –Tengo que escribir a Hermione para decirle en que compartimento estoy.

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras los tres recién llegados intentaban adivinar que clase de encantamiento era "WiFi" y cómo lo había conocía un chico de primer año.

-Ah, perdón. Hijos de magos, ¿no? No entendéis una palabra de lo que os digo. Cosas de muggles, no os preocupéis. –extendió la mano.- Harry Potter, primer año.

El rubio se quedó mirando la mano unos segundos, antes de estrecharla con algo de miedo, como si pensase que el niño que sobrevivió podría contagiarle algo.

-Pero… Si eres Harry Potter, eres hijo de magos.

-Ya, pero me criaron mis tíos, que son muggles. –el otro chico puso cara de horror.- Ya, fue horrible, teníamos la peor conexión a Internet que te puedas imaginar.

-¿Internet?

-¿Tú nombre era…?

-Malfoy. –se repuso rápidamente- Draco Malfoy. Y estos son…

Fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Harry.

-¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, es esa cosa?

-Es un móvil. –explicó Ron, que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca con la escena, y empezaba a comprender porque a Harry le había resultado tan graciosa su reacción antes. –Es como la Red Flu, pero de muggles.

-Hermione viene hacia aquí. –informó el niño que sobrevivió, alzando la cabeza del móvil solo para descubrir que Draco y sus matones habían dado media vuelta y estaban saliendo por la puerta. -¿Y a esos que mosca les ha picado?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes, no te pierdes gran cosa.

-¿Eh?

-Los Malfoy… Les importa mucho todo ese asunto de quién es "sangre limpia" y quién es… Bueno, no les gustan los hijos de muggles. Ni nada que tenga que ver con muggles.

Harry fue a responder, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo y su corazón dio un salto de la emoción. Solo para volver a latir con normalidad al ver que entraba un chico.

-¿Habéis visto un sapo?

El mundo mágico era todo sorpresas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, ¡me alegra mucho que os guste la historia!**

* * *

Neville pasó un rato en el compartimento, incluso después de que Ron y Harry le dijesen que no, no habían visto un sapo; porque el niño que sobrevivió se había escandalizado ante la idea de que alguien llevase un sapo al colegio y los otros dos habían tenido que explicarle que las mascotas eran diferentes en el mundo mágico.

Después, Harry había preguntado si había algún animal que sólo existiese en el mundo mágico y los tres se habían enzarzado en una discusión de si tener un dragón como mascota era más genial que peligroso o más peligroso que genial. Eso había derivado en una charla sobre sus propias familias porque "mi hermano trabaja con dragones".

Quince minutos después, Neville recordó que quería a Trevor y, por tanto, tendría que encontrarlo, así que se despidió de los dos chicos y fue hacia la puerta que, como ya era costumbre, fue abierta por alguien que quería entrar.

El cuerpo de Neville tapaba a la persona de la entrada, y Harry y Ron dieron un respingo cuando le oyeron gritar:

-¡TREVOR!

Una voz, claramente femenina y que Harry conocía muy bien, respondió:

-Me lo he encontrado en el pasillo. He buscado en todos los compartimentos al dueño. ¿Es tuya?

-Si. Muchas gracias. En serio, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

Neville cogió a su apreciada mascota y se marchó, dejando a Hermione en la puerta con una expresión entre aliviada y sorprendida.

-Bueno, esa sí que es una curiosa primera impresión. –comentó Harry, provocando que la chica se girase hacia él.

Se contemplaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Me alegro de verte en tres dimensiones. –una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la chica.

-Lo mismo digo.

Otros segundos de silencio y después ambos rieron nerviosamente. Era la primera vez que conocían en la vida real a alguien de Internet y la situación les resultaba algo extraña.

Ron interrumpió el momento.

-¿En tres dimensiones?

-Hijo de magos. –le aclaró Harry a la chica. – Hermione, este es Ron Weasley. Ron, esta es Hermione Granger.

-¿Weasley…? ¿Eres hermano de Fred y George?

-Uno de ellos. ¿Tu también tienes un móvil?

Hermione asintió, mientras trataba de entender cómo de confuso podría ser ver por primera vez la tecnología muggle cuando nunca has tenido contacto con ella.

Harry palmeó el asiento que había a su lado, para que la chica se sentase.

-Tenemos tantas cosas que enseñarle. –murmuró, mirando a Ron con los ojos de un padre que quiere descubrirle el mundo a su hijo.

El pelirrojo miro a esas dos personas que se sentaban delante de él sin tener muy claro porque esas palabras le habían resultado tan preocupantes y sin ser consciente de lo mucho que iba a cambiar su vida a lo largo del curso.

Los dos adictos al WiFi trataron de comenzar a explicarle a Ron el funcionamiento básico de Internet, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran conceptos que al chico se le hacían demasiado ajenos a su propia realidad y decidieron dejarlo para más adelante.

Así que dedicaron el resto del viaje a mirar por la ventana, contarse pequeñas anécdotas sobre sí mismos y fantasear sobre cómo iba a ser Hogwarts.

Hermione había dicho que la localización exacta del castillo era un secreto. A Harry le había parecido imposible pero, tras mirar en Google Maps, se dio cuenta de que sí, Hogwarts no aparecía en los mapas.

-¿Crees que habrá una aplicación mágica parecida que tenga los lugares que los muggles no pueden ver? –preguntó el chico.

-Es posible.

-Habrá que preguntarles a los gemelos.

Lo que restaba del trayecto transcurrió sin grandes incidentes, mientras los niños se removían inquietos en los asientos, esperando con ansias el momento en el que llegasen al castillo.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver la silueta del edificio por la ventana, ninguno de los tres pudo contener una exclamación de asombro y cruzaron entre ellos miradas de emoción. La mano de Harry buscó y apretó la de Hermione, que temblaba del nerviosismo que sentía.

Por fin habían llegado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a tod s; muchas gracias por los comentarios :)**

 **Este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores. Espero poder mantenerlos por lo menos de esta longitud a partir de ahora. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

El tren se detuvo en la estación con un chirrido y los tres niños se apresuraron a salir del compartimento y correr hacia el exterior.

Ya era de noche y el uniforme oscuro de Hogwarts hacía que todos aquellos que ya habían salido se confundiesen en las sombras mientras llamaban a gritos a sus amigos. Harry tironeó distraídamente de las mangas de su túnica recién estrenada, mientras miraba a su alrededor, intentando descubrir hacia donde se suponía que tenían que dirigirse entre esa maraña de gente.

Por suerte, una voz retumbó en la noche, solucionando sus preocupaciones.

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año, por aquí! ¡Conmigo!

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada antes de dirigirse hacia el hombre a quién pertenecía la voz.

Decir que era grande era quedarse corto. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Harry nada más verlo. Superaba con creces a esas personas que había visto en Internet, en los "Top 10 de personas más impresionantes del mundo". Era por lo menos dos veces más alto que él mismo, y varias veces más ancho. Parecía un gigante de esos que salían en los videojuegos, blandiendo un martillo de guerra o lanzando rocas a los enemigos.

Cuando un corro de niños con aspecto desconcertado se hubo reunido a su alrededor, el gigante asintió.

-Soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Seguidme, os llevaré a… -se detuvo, sus ojos fijándose por primera vez en el niño que sobrevivió.- ¿Harry Potter? ¡Vaya! Eres igualito a tu padre. Menos los ojos, tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro que casi tira al niño al suelo antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Todos los de primer año le siguieron, cuchicheando entre ellos.

-Mis hermanos me habían hablado de él. Es un semigigante. –les explicó por lo bajo Ron, satisfecho de poder darles información que no conocían.

Pronto llegaron a lo que parecía un enorme lago, donde les esperaban un montón de pequeñas barquitas.

-¡Cuatro en cada una! –ordenó Hagrid, mientras se subía él solo a una de ellas.

Ron, Harry y Hermione ocuparon una; y pronto se les unió Neville, que sujetaba en sus manos temblorosas a Trevor, con miedo a que se le volviese a escapar.

-¿Tenemos que remar? –se preguntó Hermione en voz alta, pero antes de que nadie pudiese responderle, la barca se puso en movimiento ella sola, rumbo al castillo.

El silencio se impuso entre los cuatro, que contemplaron sobrecogidos como el edificio se iba haciendo cada vez más grande y más definido al acercarse.

-Es impresionante. –murmuró Hermione por lo bajo, y Harry no pudo más que darle la razón.

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo, Hagrid volvió a ponerse en cabeza, repitiendo su letanía de "¡Los de primer año, por aquí! ¡Seguidme!" y los condujo por el interior del edificio, hasta unas escaleras en las que les esperaba una señora de aspecto severo a la que Harry reconoció en seguida.

-Aquí se los dejo, profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias, Hagrid.

Minerva McGonagall observó al grupo de niños que esperaban, expectantes delante de ella. Reconoció muchas caras, algunas de aquellos a los que ella misma había ido a informar de su plaza en Hogwarts y algunas que eran idénticas a las de sus padres, a los que había dado clase años atrás.

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio observándoles, pensando en el futuro que tendrían por delante.

"La nueva generación de magos" –pensó, casi pudiendo sentir ya el orgullo que sentiría cuando se graduasen de la escuela.

Y, entonces, resonó un grito.

-¡TREVOR! –exclamó Neville, tratando de recuperar al sapo, que se había escapado de entre sus manos y ahora se alejaba brincando por los pasillos.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró. Todavía faltaban muchos años y muchos dolores de cabeza para que esos niños le causasen esos sentimientos. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Bienvenidos, futuros magos y brujas, a Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Entre estas paredes aprenderéis a dominar las distintas artes mágicas. En seguida, podréis entrar en el Gran Comedor y cenar, aunque primero seréis sometidos a la ceremonia de Selección. En ella, seréis asignados a una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. La sala común de vuestra casa será vuestro hogar; vuestros compañeros, serán vuestra familia. Ganaréis puntos para vuestra casa por vuestros logros, y los perderéis por vuestros errores. Espero que todos os esforcéis digna y limpiamente para ayudar a que sea la vuestra la ganadora de la Copa de las Casas, que se entrega cada año.

"Y sobre todo, espero que este año no acabé ninguna casa con puntuación negativa"-completó mentalmente, tratando de apartar de su mente malos recuerdos.

-Sin más dilación, pues supongo que estaréis impacientes, seguidme.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la gran puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas, por la que Hagrid había desaparecido tras dejarles allí y les instó con un gesto a seguirla.

El Gran Comedor era una sala muy amplia, con cuatro largas mesas a las que estaban sentados alumnos de diferentes edades y una quinta mesa al fondo, en la que se encontraban los profesores.

McGonagall les condujo por el pasillo central, al final del cual esperaba un taburete en el que reposaba un sombrero viejo y raído.

-Este es el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando diga vuestro nombre, os acercaréis, os sentaréis, os lo colocaré en la cabeza y él decidirá a dónde pertenecéis.

Entonces, una rasgadura cerca del borde del sombrero se abrió, y éste empezó a cantar.

-Así que lo del sombrero era verdad. –susurró Harry a Hermione, que soltó una risilla. -¿Preparada para ir a Ravenclaw?

Ella asintió.

-Se supone que acepta tu opinión. Pídele venir a Ravenclaw.

-Es imposible que me ponga en Ravenclaw, y lo sabes.

Hermione puso cara de preocupación durante unos instantes, pero pronto su expresión se tornó en determinación, antes de volverse para mirar al frente de nuevo.

La canción terminó y la profesora comenzó a llamar nombres. El orden era por apellido invertido, así que, de ellos tres, Ron fue el primero en ser seleccionado. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor entre gritos atronadores de los integrantes de la misma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Harry empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso a medida que esperaba, y cuando fue llamado, se dirigió en piloto automático al frente, sin ser consciente de los cuchicheos que inundaron la sala.

Se sentó y pronto el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo en su cabeza. Le quedaba tan grande que le tapó los ojos.

Una vocecilla sonó en su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres Harry Potter.

-¿Me puedes poner en Ravenclaw? –pensó con fuerza, rápidamente.

Pudo sentir el desconcierto del Sombrero. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué? Oh… Ya veo. Lo siento, no puedo ponerte en una casa a la que no perteneces solo para que puedas estar con una amiga.

-¡Se supone que tienes en cuenta la opinión del alumno!

-Si, si estoy decidiendo entre dos y él tiene preferencia por una. Pero tú no perteneces a Ravenclaw.

De alguna manera, Harry se sintió ofendido, pero no tuvo tiempo para protestar porque el Sombrero gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡¿Qué?! –pero la protesta de Harry quedó ahogada por el griterío de los leones, que se habían puesto a en pie y todo.

Harry fue a sentarse entre los gemelos Weasley, que gritaban "¡TENEMOS A POTTER!¡TENEMOS A POTTER!", no sin antes buscar con la mirada a Hermione, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

El niño que sobrevivió se encontró dándole la mano a un montón de gente de la que enseguida olvidó el nombre y, por tanto, se perdió gran parte de la Selección. Pero, su atención fue captada en cuanto McGonagall llamó a "Granger, Hermione", y sus ojos se clavaron en la chica.

Su Selección duró un minuto que a Harry se le hizo eterno, antes de que el Sombrero gritase "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó el chico, desconcertado, cuando ella se sentó justo delante de él.

-El Sombrero tiene en cuenta las preferencias del alumno. –dijo ella, sencillamente.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mucho sobresalto, si ignoras al director chiflado, los fantasmas y la comida apareciendo de la nada.

Pronto Harry estuvo más lleno de lo que nunca lo había estado y se encontró siguiendo a un prefecto a su sala común. El castillo era, por lo que parecía, un laberinto que no te podías aprender, lleno de escaleras que se movían y puertas que aparecían y desaparecían a su antojo, aunque, como les explicaron los alumnos de cursos superiores que les acompañaban, la estructura básica no cambiaba, y si te perdías, siempre había un cuadro dispuesto a ayudarte a encontrar tu camino. Y casi nunca te mentían.

La sala común de Gryffindor resultó estar tras el retrato de una mujer que cantaba (de la peor forma que Harry había escuchado nunca) ópera. El prefecto que les guiaba, que se había presentado y había resultado ser hermano de Ron, les explicó que la contraseña se cambiaba regularmente y que serían informados cada vez que sucediese.

Tras ello, pasó a explicarles las reglas de convivencia, sin ser consciente de que nadie le estaba prestando apenas atención.

-Las habitaciones de las chicas están por ahí. –indicó finalmente Percy Weasley, tras lo cual leyó en voz alta las asignaciones de grupos para cada habitación. Después, procedió a repetir el proceso para los grupos masculinos. –Si tenéis alguna duda que queráis plantear ahora…

La mano de Harry se alzó en el aire, rápidamente, sujetando su teléfono móvil.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña del WiFi?


	10. Chapter 10

En su primera mañana de curso, Harry se despertó gracias a la alarma de su teléfono móvil. Le costó un montón levantarse, la noche anterior se había acostado tarde por quedarse hablando con Ron y Seamus, tratando de explicarles con la ayuda de Dean los enormes beneficios de una vida con internet.

Miró su móvil para encontrarse un whatsapp de Hermione, que le indicaba que le estaba esperando en la sala común para ir a desayunar.

El Gran Comedor les pareció incluso más impresionante de día, cuando el techo mostraba el cielo azul.

-¿Creéis que es el cielo de verdad? –preguntó Ron mientras se sentaban.

-He leído en la wiki que sí, que es un hechizo para que muestre el cielo tal y como está en el exterior. –informó Hermione.

-¿La wiki?

Harry contuvo un suspiro de desesperación y miró a Ron con compasión. Pero, antes de que pudiese comenzar a explicarle nada, Hermione sacó su móvil y dijo:

-¿Has visto el horario, Harry? Está colgado en el foro. Tenemos Historia de la Magia a primera hora. Me parece muy interesante. Ya me he leído el libro recomendado para la asignatura, pero hay algunas cosas que no tengo del todo claras y quiero preguntárselas al profesor.

-Mis hermanos me han dicho que ese profesor es el más aburrido de todos, y que es un fantasma. Cuenta la historia que un día se quedó dormido en el sofá y, cuando se levantó al día siguiente para ir a clase, se dejó el cuerpo tras él. Y que es tan soporífero que, como nadie le atendía, tardaron semanas en darse cuenta.

Resultó que los hermanos de Ron, por una vez, le habían contado una historia verdadera sobre el colegio. Diez minutos después de que la clase empezase, todos estaban tan aburridos que todo el poseedor de un móvil estaba usándolo con disimulo por debajo de la mesa.

Hermione, perfilándose ya como la mejor alumna de la clase, aguantó unos valientes veinte minutos antes de hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, ha sido una clase productiva. –comentó Harry a la salida. –Ya hemos hecho el grupo de whatsapp de los de primer año.

Por suerte para los niños, el resto de clases resultaron ser bastante más motivadoras.

La magia era bastante más distinta a lo que Harry había imaginado. Había un cierto componente de agitar la varita y decir palabras raras, pero también había otras cosas en las que no había pensado.

Tenían asignaturas como Astronomía o Herbología, que no le parecían demasiado mágicas al niño. Al menos, hasta que entró por primera vez en el invernadero y vio que la mitad de las plantas se movían. Y de la otra mitad, un gran porcentaje parecía no hacerlo simplemente por estar durmiendo en ese momento.

Pero también tenían asignaturas que sí que recordaban a esos videojuegos que tanto le gustaban a Harry, en los que, pulsando los botones correctos podías hacer que tu personaje hiciese proezas inimaginables.

Encantamientos era impartida por un brujo muy bajito que se había emocionado mucho cuando descubrió que Harry Potter estaba en su clase (era una reacción que se daba bastante a menudo) y al que no le importaba que sus alumnos usasen el móvil en clase, siempre y cuando lo tuviesen en silencio y atendiesen.

La profesora McGonagall, en cambio, les prohibió terminantemente sacar "cualquiera de esos inventos que les distraían tanto" durante Transformaciones. Y, cómo previamente había transformado un escritorio en un cerdo, para luego devolverlo a su forma original; todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no tentar a la suerte desobedeciéndola.

La demostración los había emocionado a todos mucho, pero, no les permitió intentar eso, sino que les tuvo una hora intentando convertir cerillas en agujas. Y, quitando la de Hermione, que tuvo la decencia de cambiar un poco de forma y color, el resto de cerillas parecían muy poco dispuestas a colaborar.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había llamado la atención a Harry desde que Hermione le leyó la descripción de la wiki. Todos entraron al aula expectantes, pero el profesor Quirrell resultó ser un profesor temeroso de todo y de todos, con un turbante que olía a ajo.

Lo único que le llamó a Harry la atención de ese hombre fue que, de vez en cuando, al mirarle, su cicatriz le daba pinchazos.

Cuando se lo comentó a Hermione, esta se mostró muy preocupada.

-Que cosa más extraña. Quizás sea algún síndrome mágico. ¿Deberíamos buscar los síntomas en internet?

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Quizás es solo que ese hombre es tan mal profesor que hace que tu cerebro quiera escapar. –sugirió Ron.

Como esa era una explicación tan satisfactoria como la mayoría de las que hubiesen podido encontrar en Internet, decidieron darla por válida.

Para cuando llegó el viernes, la única asignatura que aún no habían empezado era Pociones.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia las mazmorras para cambiar eso, Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar nada esa asignatura.

El profesor Snape, como habían hecho varios otros, comenzó su asignatura pasando lista. Cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, se detuvo.

-Ah, si… -murmuró.- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia a pesar de los continuos parones entre capítulos :) No tengo intención de dejarla, tranquilos. Solo que encontrar tiempo para escribir es complicado.**


	11. Chapter 11

Los ojos de Snape miraban a Harry con algo que solo podía definirse como desprecio.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. – Hablaba muy bajo, pero había algo en su tono de voz que mantenía en silencio absoluto a todos los alumnos, así que no había problema para escucharle. -Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Hermione parecía bastante ofendida ante el tono del profesor.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry no pudo hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño, extrañado. Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a Hermione con la mano levantada para intentar responder a la pregunta, pero se la encontró mirando a su regazo muy concentrada.

En los segundos que tardó en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, el profesor Snape se burló de él por no responder.

-Lo siento, profesor. –dijo el niño, mirándole, mientras su mano sacaba el móvil del bolsillo disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa y hacía el patrón de desbloqueo. – ¿Podría repetir la pregunta?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que no se había equivocado, tenía un whatsapp de Hermione.

-¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? –el tono de voz de Snape reflejaba una gran irritación.

-El Filtro de Muertos en Vida. –leyó Harry, sin tener ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

Snape se puso tenso.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter…Supongo que hasta las celebridades pueden tener suerte. Veamos si puede repetirlo, ¿dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Harry frunció el ceño, como si tratase de recordar, mientras aparecía un "escribiendo…" bajo el nombre de Hermione.

-¿En el estómago de una cabra? –leyó. Por suerte para él, el tono de sorpresa no fue captado por el profesor, que en ese momento ya parecía realmente enfadado.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia, Potter?

-Son la misma planta. –nuevamente fue salvado por su amiga el niño que sobrevivió.

Tras eso, el profesor Snape decidió dejar el enfrentamiento y comenzó a dar la clase, aunque el comentario por lo bajo de Ron sobre que debería haberle dado puntos por haber respondido correctamente hizo que Gryffindor perdiese los dos puntos que Hermione había ganado en Transformaciones "por su descaro".

El resto de la clase fue igual de desastrosa. Snape los puso en parejas, para que hiciesen una poción para curar forúnculos y se pasó las dos horas criticándolos a todos menos, por alguna razón, a Malfoy.

Cuando quedaba poco para que la clase acabase, Neville, que había estado trabajando con Seamus, se las ingenió para convertir su caldero en una especie de volcán que derramaba líquido hirviendo.

Snape se puso furioso y mandó a Harry y a Ron a llevarle a la enfermería. No sin antes quitarle otro punto a Gryffindor porque, ya que Harry tenía tantos conocimientos sobre pociones, debería haber avisado a su compañero de que estaba haciendo mal la poción.

* * *

 **¿A que nadie se esperaba que no volviesen a pasar meses sin un capítulo? Ya, yo tampoco xD Nah, he decidido ser organizada y traeros capítulos más regularmente. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

 **En otro orden de cosas, ¿soy la única que usa el móvil para buscar disimuladamente lo que dice el profesor en Wikipedia por si me pregunta a mí? Me ha salvado más de una vez.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione leía la versión online del periódico de los magos, _El Profeta_ , cada día mientras desayunaban.

-Ha habido un robo en Gringotts. –comentó una mañana, y leyó:- " _Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos. Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. «Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._ "

-¡Eh, eso fue en mi cumpleaños! Si hubiese tenido que ir a recoger la tarjeta, en vez de que me la mandasen, quizás hubiese coincidido con los ladrones.

En ese momento, Ron, que se había quedado durmiendo cinco minutos más (que fueron más bien unos veinte) llegó y se sentó con ellos.

-¡Las lecciones de vuelo comienzan el jueves! –les informó, alegremente.

Hermione soltó un quejido.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso? No parece seguro. Y montar en escoba no parece una habilidad imprescindible para una bruja o un mago. Me he estado informando y hay otras formas de transporte mucho más…

Harry la interrumpió:

-Venga, será divertido. ¿Qué es lo peor que te podría pasar?

-¿Caerme?

-No creo que pase. Tú agárrate fuerte y ya está. –respondió Ron.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque seguro que ya lo has hecho antes.

-¿Vamos a dar las clases con Slytherin? –interrumpió la discusión antes de que empezase Harry, que estaba consultando el horario en el móvil.

-Sí. Y Malfoy lleva siglos presumiendo en clase de Pociones de lo bien que se le da montar en escoba, intentando que todos lo oigan. Pero seguro que es pura palabrería.

Neville, sentado cerca de ellos, les escuchó y se unió a la conversación.

-Yo nunca he tenido una escoba. Mi abuela pensaba que me haría daño si me permitiese tener una.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada comprensiva. Ron susurró un "y seguro que su abuela tiene razón" por lo bajo, que le hizo ganar una risa ahogada de Harry y un bufido de la chica.

En ese momento comenzó la caótica llegada del correo. Una lechuza dejó caer un paquete enfrente de Neville, que lo abrió para descubrir una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una canica grande, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...

Neville frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar lo que había olvidado. Malfoy, que pasaba cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor lo vio y, con un rápido gesto, le arrebató la Recordadora de las manos.

-Devuélvesela, Malfoy. –dijo Harry, al ver la cara de preocupación del pobre Neville.

-¿O si no qué, Potter?

Desde el incidente en el tren, Malfoy había estado muy reticente a acercarse a Harry, como si le preocupase que tuviese algún tipo de locura contagiosa. Lo cual al chico de la cicatriz le había venido bien porque, por lo que había escuchado, Draco solo se acercaba a gente no perteneciente a Slytherin para causarles problemas.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu tiempo, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione.

Draco abrió la boca para responder y Ron y Harry se levantaron de sus asientos a la vez, dispuestos a defender a su amiga.

Por suerte para todos, McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.

Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

—Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia o ponéis comentarios! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :)**


End file.
